The Wells
by 123MusicRocks
Summary: This is my first story, so please be honest with what you think! The Wells family move to Forks to get away from their past with the Volturi and two fall for two members of the Cullen family, what will they do when The Volturi catches up with them?
1. Prolouge

The Wells

Summary: The Cullens thought everything was over and their problems with other vampires had finished. But with an arrival of a new threat, what will happen to the family? Will they be ripped apart from this new family in town or will the Volturi do the job they were destined to do and destroy this family first?

Disclaimer: 123musicrocks AKA me, doesn't own any of the characters apart from The Wells family, the rest was created by the genius that is, Stephenie Meyer.

Authors note: Even though I have been a member of fanfiction for a few years, this is my first story, so I am sorry if it is not perfect, I hope with practise my Fan Fics will get better and if you don't like it, please tell me what I can to make it better. Also this is set in the future.

Couples: Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Renesmee/Jacob, Alice/OC and Jasper/OC, sorry to Jasper/Alice fans but it has a bit of Jasper/Alice at the beginning.

Author's note: Um, this will start as a prologue but if you like it, I will carry on doing it. Also as I'm am English, it will be hard for me to keep with American spellings, so if you would like to help me out in that area.

**Prologue**

I don't know why The Volturi wants me and my brothers dead, I've never really understood it, maybe it was the way that our mom, Charlotte tried to kill Aro after he killed our dad. I never really knew him as much as I would of hoped to.

Maybe I should tell you about myself and my family, I come from one of the eldest Vampire families in America, I myself was born in 1843. When I was 'younger' me and my family lived in a large house in New York City but since then we have moved so many times. My mom Charlotte was turned Vampire by our dad, Victor shortly before I was born. In 1935, a woman named Elizabeth gave birth to twin boys, my eldest brothers, John and Michael, to keep with the moving times he goes by Mike now. John is the muscle of the family but sadly with his muscles that left very little room for speed and brains so he likes to drive fast cars, his latest 'baby' is his Bugatti Varon, and then Mike well he is a speedster as well but not with cars. Sadly Elizabeth wasn't turned and died during childbirth as many human mothers do when giving birth to Vampires.

Our Dad, thought he would never find love again but one day he bumped into Charlotte Peters, a young woman from Utah, and 3 years later she gave birth to twins but my dad turned her whilst pregnant she he wouldn't lose her as well. They named the twins Robert or Rob and Lillian or as I like to be called Lilly. Me and my brother both have 'powers' over than normal vampire things, Rob's came from his brains, as he is the smart one of us, he could create physic energy as destroy something without even looking at it and me well you could say that I'm an all rounder, I'm strong but no where near as strong as John, smart but as Rob's IQ is 564, mine is about 431 but I can run faster than anyone I have ever met and am still waiting for someone to beat me.

Earlier this year, The Volturi came to our house in Salt Lake, and killed our mom, 50 years after they murdered our dad, and so we ran, or drove, north just to get away.

I never thought this would happen to me after so many years of loneliness, I never thought I would brake up something what looked so strong. I didn't mean to do it but can you help falling in love, my mom always used to tell me 'when love finds, never let it go' but she never mentioned falling in love with someone married. She never told me any of that stuff, I just wished this whole thing didn't happen!


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Pack & The Cullens

**Chapter 1: Meet The Pack And The Cullens**

**Lilly's P.O.V**

After running for 6 hours straight, I really needed a rest. I had found myself in a forest in a small town named Forks in Washington. I had been here before but that was a century ago, I came with my mom to meet a friend of her who lived somewhere in Canada so they decided to meet here and it amazes me how little this place has changed. Yea, the houses have changed, as in the got bigger but the same.

Anyway, I took a rest against a tree that was kind of bent and closed my eyes for what was about two minutes and heard growling, and my nose sensed dog! My eyes spanned open and surrounding me was around 7 werewolves. The one in front of me was the largest by far and jet black. I knew I had to get out of there now, or become dog food. So, I spun around and got up the tree I was resting on a got up it as soon as I could.

After an hour of the idiotic dogs trying to jump up and catch me, I got a new smell, a vampire smell. From no where a bigger wolf than the one at the front of the other pack with russet colored fur. He growled at the Jet Black wolf and the pack changed back to humans and so did the russet wolf. I heard something like 'Sam, why attack her?' and then back 'She is a vampire on our land, Jacob ' and the boy who must be Jacob shouted 'She obviously doesn't come from around here, so she doesn't know about the treaty' and this Sam person shouted back 'Fine, but if she touches a human, never mind bites them she's ours'. And with that he and the pack he came with run off deeper into the forest.

Feeling a bit safer, I came down the tree. Jacob was still there his eyes glued to the spot where that Sam was. He didn't move until I coughed to get his attention. Quietly, I said 'Thank you, I thought they would never leave'. He looked at me straight into the eyes and grabbed my left arm. He started running, still dragging me along. Then he came to a sudden stop and I saw a house and on the doorstep was a man. I thought to myself this must be the place the Vampire scent was coming from because I could smell them better than ever from where I was stood.

The man with the short blond hair said calmly 'Jacob, who is that girl your dragging?'.

Jacob said just as calmly 'I dunno. I found her up a tree with Sam and the boys trying to catch her because she was on their land. All I know is that she's one of you, I when I looked at her properly she had eyes just like your too. Golden.'

The man just looked at me at first. I thought he thought I was an alien but he walked up to me and said 'Thank You, Jacob. I'll take it from here'. Jacob asked quite quietly 'Can I see Nessie for a while?' and the man just said 'Go ask Edward and Bella first.' And with that he ran round the back to find Edward and Bella, who ever they are.

The man looked at me and told me his name was Carlisle Cullen and asked me what was my name. I said 'Hello, my name is Lilly Wells. Um, you haven't seen my brothers have you, they came this way, I know they did'. Then he placed a hand on my shoulder and asked me how long I had been a vampire for 'I told I was born one' and he looks at me strangely again. I was starting to think what a weird place this was.

Then Carlisle Cullen asked me to follow him into the house because there were some people he would like me to meet. As I followed, I saw a Grand Piano. When I still lived at home me and Rob used to sit at the piano together and play. I remember our mom watching us play along with our brothers. It made me realize just how much I missed them.

Then whilst I was having a little day dream, I never noticed all the people coming into the room. Carlisle said 'Lilly this is my family, my wife Esme.'. He pointed to a beautiful woman who looked mid-twenties she looked shorter than me by a few inches but not many. She had gorgeous caramel-colored hair and was dressed in a purple blouse with a pencil skirt and matching purple heels. Then he pointed to a stunning Blonde and the quite scary looking man next to her and introduced them as Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie was tall probably the same height as Esme, maybe a little taller, her blonde hair was passed her shoulders from what I could tell as she had it up in ponytail. Emmett was roughly the same height as Rob, he looked early 20s. On his head he had thick curly hair. He also looked really burly but John was probably bigger.

Then I saw that Jacob again and in his arms was a girl looking no older than 16, she had to be half human because I could smell her for 5 feet away. She had curly bronze-colored hair and a dark skin tone than the rest of her family. Her eyes where a brown color. Her name was Renesmee or Nessie for short.

Next he pointed out Renesmee's parents. The mysterious Bella and Edward who Jacob had left to find. Edward had messy bronze hair, the same color of his daughter, so it was clear as to were she got her hair from. He was around 6'2 with a slender but he had muscles. His wife Bella, I was told was the newest edition to the Cullen family. Bella had dark brown hair and her eyes had yet to become like the family.

Then he pointed to a small pixie-like standing at least 4'9/4'10. Her short black hair also made her look a lot like a pixie and was the most friendliest by coming over and giving me a hug. She said I reminded her of a boy that they found a few days ago but when they found him he was out-cold from exhaustion and hadn't woken up yet and they found him 8 hours before they found me. Finally, in the corner of the room, there was a man, who looked no younger than 20. His blond hair which was honey-colored caught my eye. It was almost perfect. He was tall around 6'1 and had a muscular body but he looked in pain a lot. Then I noticed the many crescent-shaped scars on places like his hands.(Yes, I happen to have brilliant eyesight). He was the only one apart from Carlisle to introduce himself. He said 'My name is Jasper, it is a pleasure to meet you'. He was defiantly from the south, Texas maybe. And of course to show some respect back, I replied 'Yea, pleasure to you too'.

After the introductions, I asked them about this boy they found. Carlisle told me I could see him if I wanted to and took me up to see him. When I saw him, I ran over and gave him a hug. It was Mike, he managed to travel so far quicker than me, well I did go the long way round after all. And then the Cullens saw his eyes shoot open. Mike quickly returned the hug and was muttering things like 'Lilly, thank God your safe' and 'Are you injured?'.

It felt good to have at least one sibling with me, I just wished John and Rob where here too. Emmett asked us 'Do you two know each other?'. And Mike answered 'Yes, Lilly is my little sister. Oh, and by the way Lil have you seen John or Rob?' And I just shook my head.


	3. Chapter 2: Marriage on the Rocks

**Chapter 2: Marriage on the Rocks and John & Rob**

**Author's note: This chapter has a bit of swearing in. Not suitable for under 13s.**

**Mike's P.O.V**

It feels great to have Lil with me! Even though I'm worried about my brothers, I'm happy we can be stronger. In our family, our strength comes from us being together, like we are weak on our own, just like a normal vampire but together we can live up to the Wells' family name. And I always feel safety in number.

Whilst hugging Lilly, I spied something in the corner of my eye. She was beautiful. She was tiny, petite and looked fragile but from experience with Lilly, who maybe 5'9 and medium build but looks really fragile, she could probably take me down without breaking into a sweat. That's when I asked Lilly who these people were. She told me the blond haired man and his wife where Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Then there was Emmett, who smiled, Rosalie, who just watched us, Edward and Bella, who both waved, and their daughter Renesmee and her 'friend' Jacob. Next to them was a blonde named Jasper and I found out my angel's name, Alice. Alice was defiantly the friendly one, she came over and gave me a long hug. I noticed Jasper's eyes fix on us and Alice skipped back to him and they left the room, along with all but Edward. He asked Lilly 'Can I speak to your brother for a moment?' and she got up and said she was gonna have a look around.

Edward said quickly 'I read minds, and I was quite surprised in what I heard'. He started to slow down, growing more and more serious. 'I want you to _Stay away from Alice_!'. He paused quickly and continued. 'She is _happily_ married to Jasper and that's the way it's staying and if that marriage brakes up, you will be the first person I come to and trust me, you'll wanna get out of town!' And with that he left.

**Alice's P.O.V**

I thought that boy was cute to begin with but his eyes were gorgeous. Then Jasper quickly came into the room, and placed his arm around my waist and of course, I snuggled up to him. Lilly started to introduce everybody and of course, I gave him a hug. Okay, it may have lasted longer than the one with his sister but I didn't care. Also, to tell the truth, I felt something really strong when he hugged me back. Then telepathically, I got this message from Edward 'Alice stop, I've just been into Jasper's mind and you hugging that Mike is really pissing him off' and quickly I sent back 'Oh, thanks for telling me'. So I stopped the hug quickly and skipped back over to Jasper, grabbed his hand and went out into the yard. On the way out, I heard Jazz whisper to Edward but I couldn't make it out.

When we got outside, Jazz went more serious than he normally is. So of course, worrying for my husband, I asked him what was up?

And all of a sudden Jazz snaps. 'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, ALICE. WHY DID YOU HUG HIM FOR SO LONG? DID YOU LIKE IT BETTER THAN OUR HUGS OR DID YOU JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE HE WAS ALRIGHT?' I had never seen Jazz this angry before, not even after he went for Bella after she cut herself at her 18th party. 'Jazz, you know you are the only one for me. Why accuse me of anything?'. Even though I spoke softly to him. He still has hatred in his eyes and as I reach out to hold him, he storms off into the forest. Emmett came out from the kitchen, obviously watching the whole scene from there, ran to me and asked me if I was ok. When I said 'Yes, I'm fine' with my anger rising at every word, he runs off probably to find Jasper.

**Lilly's P.O.V**

As I walked around, I saw tons of interesting stuff like all the graduation caps. That reminds me of something we used to do but then after years of learning the same things over and over again. We gave up with the school idea. We have enough A's to get us into any college we wanted to go to. When I entered the kitchen, I saw Emmett and Jacob stood by the doorway. When I walked over and opened my mouth to speak, I was hushed by Emmett and he pointed to around 10 feet away. Alice and Jasper, he looked really hot angry, arguing. Well, it was more Jasper shouting at Alice and she was looking like she was going to cry. I heard them talking about 'Him' which I was guessing was Mike. Oh, what's he done now? And then Jasper ran into the forest. Emmett ran out to see if Alice was alright and he ran into the forest. Alice ran past me and into the room Mike was in. So being curious, I followed. And then I saw Mike comforting Alice whilst she cried and told him the whole story. Then I didn't believe what I saw, Alice reached up and gave Mike a kiss that lasted more than a couple of seconds. Then I saw at the window, a wide eyed Emmett and a even more pissed off looking than ever Jasper. Jasper walked away but then I got pushed into the wall and saw Jasper run pass were I was stood. When Emmett helped me up, we heard 'YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU ARE ALL 'JASPER YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME' AND NOW I SEE YOU MAKING OUT WITH THIS IDIOT. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME, YOUR HUSBAND, YOU DO REMEMBER THE VOWS WE TOOK RIGHT. I DO BUT IT'S CLEAR YOU DON'T' and by this time the rest of The Cullens had appeared. I saw Edward shoot a look at Mike. Carlisle stepped in and told Jasper to calm down but it didn't work. He was still swearing and insulting Alice and Mike. Personally, I didn't blame him and I would be having strong words with my brother later. Esme came in and tapped my shoulder and asked 'Did you say your brother drives a Bugatti Varon?'. I quickly nod. And then she escorts me to the front of the house and there was a very familiar Bugatti Varon. I ran out quickly and jumped on my twin who had just come out of the car. Then I hear John's voice saying 'You scratch my car, I'll kill you both' but that didn't stop him from giving me a hug. I was asked was Mike here and I nodded and took them to the room that Jasper was still shouting in. John say that Jasper was about to go for Mike and he stepped in the room and grabbed him and Mike yells ''Bout time J'.


	4. Chapter 3: Siblings Talks

Chapter 3: Sibling talks and getting away?

A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to write new stuff! I had a bit of a writer's block and my exams started coming fast! Now, i'll keep writing because no school till September! Yea!

Lilly's P.O.V

After John had taken Jasper outside to calm down and just incase he came back inside and attacked Mike again, the Cullen strong man, Emmett came to restain him. I asked Alice to leave whilst we 'caught up' even though this was a lie she still believed it. I was so happy thinking that my lie had worked but in my head I heard Rob say 'Don't get to confident, your still a terrible liar, I just convinced her that your were telling the truth!'. So I just stuck my tongue out and said 'Not fair!' to which he laughed.

At that moment John came back into the room. And all was serious again. I always used to hate when this happened because normally it was me in trouble but not this time! We all looked at Mike, and I saw him gulp. Mike quietly whispered 'It wasn't what it looked like.'. John and Mike had trouble hearing this but as I could control air and sound was carried by air, I heard it loud and clear. Without realising I just went crazy and started shouting things like 'You bloody idiot' and 'And of course it didn't look like you kissing her, you where just giving her mouth-to-mouth'. Rob then got in the action saying ' What if they are in touch with the Volturi, they could say that we are here and come get us and I don't fancy being seperate again!'. Suprisingly, John had reminded quiet thoughout suddenly spoke after a long silence between us 'Fine, we go, we can't stay here if the Volturi come for us, the would kill all of these too. And I'm not feeling guilty for them dying as well.'. Rob and me were just gob-smacked. We had never seen John act so responsible before in our hundreds of years on this earth. But leaving mean't us spilting up again and I didn't like not knowing if my brother's were safe or not.

Behind us the door flew open and reavling Alice, Edward and Rosalie on the floor with Bella, Renesmee and Jacob on top of them and behind them Esme and Carlisle trying not to laugh. Alice crawled from underneth Renesmee and ran to Mike stating 'If he goes, I go'. Mike looked like he had just found the biggest mountain lion around and was about to start the fight with it but the rest of us including the Cullens just looked shocked. I mean come on, she had only met him a few hours ago. Did the kiss they shared make them all gaga over each other. I just thought what about Jasper. Did he mean so little to her? They seemed so happy. I feel its all our fault for coming to this place and braking up their marriage. But then I thought, The Volturi, it was thier fault we came here. It was just all going too fast.

Jasper and Emmett came into the room saying that he had calmed down and needed to talk to Alice.

After a long 10 minutes of them talking, they both re-entered the room and I noticed their wedding rings were gone. And I wasn't the only one, Emmett shouted 'Where's your rings, this family paid good money for them!'. I tried to look serious but Emmett was just too funny so I burst out laughing. The Cullens looked at me so strangely and burst out laughing too.

After an hour of laughing, Rosalie got all serious again. I hate it when people get all serious.

Rosalie said 'Guys, have you called it off?'. Alice and Jasper just nodded and the whole room went silent with shock. Jasper just said 'Alice told me she has seen me as a brother figure for a while now and didn't want me to keep believing in that she loved me as a husband anymore, she didn't want to lie.'. And Alice just nodded and she looked at Mike. 'Mike even though we don't know each other very well, I saw you in a vision I had, a while ago. I knew I would fall for you as soon as I saw you and you will try to leave with your family. I don't want you to leave, any of you. Lilly, you will become great friends with everyone here and maybe something more with someone.' Her eyes cast to Jasper. 'Mike, you will love me forever and will always argue with Edward over whos faster.' I quickly added 'But no one can beat me' and Edward goes 'We'll see about that.'. Alice tried her hardest not to giggle and started to speak again 'You, Robert isn't it?' Rob nodded saying it's Rob. 'Oh, sorry, Rob, you will find true love with someone in La Push but I don't know who and you will help Carlisle when it comes doctor things and will have long conversation's no of us can understand and John, you and Em will become great friends talking endlessly about sports and will find love where you least expect it'.

For once, all of us Wells shut up. I was the first to speak and directly to Edward. 'How 'bout it Edward wanna see who's fastest out of me, you and Mike but don't keep hopes up too high coz they will come crashing down around you!' and Edward said 'Bring it'.

And with that we all went outside. John said he will kill anyone who touches his car but Carlisle said 'Put it in the garage' and John took his car there. Esme said the race was around the house 10 times and Mike had to slap Emmett's hand when he went passed, Edward had to slap Carlisle's and I had to slap John's. Bella shouted 'GO!' and we where off. When I was on my ninth lap I heard Emmett go 3 meaning Mike was still as slow as ever and Carlisle say 4, I wanted to laugh but I was on lap 10 and I wasn't gonna give up easily. All of a sudden I stopped and nearly gave Esme a heartache. I went ' 10 laps done and dusted'. After a slow and painful 5 minutes Edward and Mike stopped at the same time. Edward had a look of victory on his face but after Bella said that I beat his butt, man, did he look destroyed and I went 'Beaten by a girl'.

This was gonna be fun staying here, and I started to wonder if I could beat Emmett in an arm wrestling match but then Jacob's voice asked 'Why do you not want to be found by The Volturi?'. And all was silent. 


	5. Chapter 4: The Past and a fight

Chapter 4: Revealing the truth about thier past

Rob's P.O.V

Did that dog just ask what do the Volturi want with us! As if I am going to tell him! I hate wolves, they are total bastards and they can't even keep to themselves. I heard John about to start explaining but I sent him a look and if looks could kill John would be dead. Lilly looked at me and whispered into my ear 'Rob, don't let your hatred of wolves get in the way. It's better if they knew, they could help us.'. I just looked away and shouted 'AS IF I'M GONNA LET A MONGREL HELP ME AND OUR FAMILY! THEY KILLED DAD, LIL, YOU REALLY THINK I'M GONNA TRUST THEM!'. And with that nearly all the mouths in the room dropped minus my family. The dog was the first to speak up 'Just because you had a negative experience with one pack doesn't mean that we are all like that.'. And I just stared, ready to explode again. 'OH, YES, I FORGOT. MY LITTLE SISTER'S FIRST DAY IN THIS HELL HOLE AND SHE GETS ATTACKED BY WOLVES! UM, YEA, IT'S REALLY LOOKING GOOD FOR YOU ISN'T IT!'. I never expected what happened next, I closed my eyes to try and calm down and I heard a low snarl, shooting my eyes open I see that the mongrel had phased. So I thought I'll play with him. I hissed as he kept on growling. His little girlfriend was next to him telling him to calm down.

Lilly's P.O.V

I can't believe what I'm seeing before my eyes. Rob and Jacob starting a petty fight. I looked at Mike and John and we came up with a plan.  
John would get Jacob and take him into a room and lock him in it until he calmed down but suddenly, our plan couldn't come into action. Jacob had ran at Rob and both had gone through a tree as we were still outside. And before my eyes two more wolves come into the picture and both snarl at Rob. This most have been Jacob's pack. I knew I had to get involved, I mean, what kind of twin sister would I be if I let three wolves take on one vampire. It just wouldn't be a fair fight. As the anger started to build inside me, I felt a feeling of calm and senerity wash over me.  
I looked around and saw Jasper smile at me. I smiled back and ran into the sandy-colored wolf. John had grabbed the other wolf and was about to hit it when it phased back into a human and John just stared. I looked at him and half expected the wolf I was holding off to attack but instead he phased.  
I ran to Alice quickly and asked if her 'visions' ever came true. And she just started muttering about how her visions change as the person does. And the male wolf shouted 'Leah, what's happening?'. But this Leah never answered and like John just kept staring at him like she was in love or something. Oh shit, this could not be happening Rob is going to have a field day! The she-wolf just imprinted on him. I know it, I can tell. Great imagine the kids, half vampire and half-wolf. I look at Mike and he is just as shocked as I was.

As I see Rob go for Jacob, I ran and caught him and I heard Jasper gasp. He must care for me. Anyway, I drag Rob, who was kicking and shouting, into the forest and talked to him like any sibling would do. I talk to him quietly and tell him Jake was the one who saved me from the other wolves and also asked how he knew. He told me he saw it in my mind. I just went, you cheeky bastard and he laughed. Well, step one was complete, calm him down. Now, I just pray that his anger won't shoot up again after I tell him about John. I started quietly saying Alice's vision was right and John has fallen and fallen hard. He asked who and I said the female shape-shifter.  
I was expecting him lose control but he kept his cool. And got up and said 'I'll go apologize to the dog.' and I say his name is Jacob.

After the sorrys had been dealt out, I asked if they still wanted to know about the Volturi and our family. They all nodded. I took a deep breath and started from the beginning. It started with our great-grandparents, they were both vampires and even though they knew they weren't allowed to breed, they still did and passed it down the generations. Our Dad feel in love with two humans but only changed one on time and that was mine and Rob's mom. I also explained that John and Mike were a quater human because they're mom was changed but was killed early on. In the early 1900s, The Volturi had, had enough of our family and sent a pack of wolves and they killed our father but we along with our mom managed to escape. Let's just say after that pack didn't kill us all The Volturi never worked with wolves again.  
We leaved in Salt Lake for a century but no-one ever suspected a thing. Then a week ago the Volturi caught up with us again. Our mom, told us to ran and she would hold them off. And I just started crying.

Jasper's P.O.V

She looked so beautiful and now so sad. I wanted to stand up and help her but I decieded against it. All in one day, Alice had cheated and we decided to split and Leah also imprinted on a vampire. I didn't think me wanting to help her by holding her and giving her a kiss would really help. Then I heard her eldest brother, John say 'I think it's best if we go to sleep, is there anywhere here as I know you don't sleep?'. Esme got up and said follow her as some of us even though we don't sleep have beds in our rooms. John was but in Emmett's room because it was a bed that could take his weight. Mike was in Alice's room with her, she wanted to watch him sleep. Rob was but in Rose's room and Lilly was put in mine and I went in to get a change of clothes as I planned going working on Rose's car as it had broke down. As I entered I saw Lilly tossing and turning so I went over and calmed her down and she slept peacefully.

As I went downstair's I walked in on Bella telling Edward and Emmett about a girl named Emma who Charlie had arrested and as she was being questioned she shouted 'At least I don't have a pornotash!' and Emmett was laughing his head off and Edward was trying to act serious infront of Nessie but I controlled his emotions and he started laughing and he feel off his chair. It is fun being able to control people's emotions and I also heard Esme saying she's going to try and get us in school again because we were all boring her with us doing the same things again and again. She said she'll ask us all in the morning. This would be interesting.

-  
A/N: Hey! Just so you know, Pornotash is a joke between me and my sister, BrokenDamsel, and we both said we would put each other in our stories and try and get it in! I might use it again in a later chapter, who knows! Please Review! 


	6. Chapter 5: A New School

Chapter 5: A New School

1 month later

Lilly's P.O.V

It seemed strange going back to school after half a century of not going. I am excited, yea, but I'll just re-learn the same things I already knew. Esme got us up early on the first day and told us to get ready. Throught the summer, Alice had been clothes shopping for us buying thousands of clothes and we didn't tell her anything unless Mike told her our sizes but she told us, she guessed. I went to the wardrobe that I shared with Jasper and picked out some dark blue jeans, a purple top which was a bit too girly but I love purple and some purple Converse. I tied my long black hair into a high ponytail and as I opened the door to leave, Jasper walked in with a towel around his waist. Which I had to admit, was really well toned. I hope I wasn't drooling. Jasper just smiled and said he needed to change and Esme had made some breakfast. I sped downstairs just as Esme had put a plate of Pancakes down on the table. I loved being able to eat, it was definatly a plus point. Reneesmee, or as she told me to call her Nessie, was eating toast with chocolate spread on it and I sat next to her and started eating. She was asking me tons of questions about high school as this was her first time but I told her, it's changed since I last went.

After breakfast, the Cullens and Jacob' pack, they where moving school's along with us started talking about rides to school. It was deceided that Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob and Seth would go in his silver Volvo and that Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Leah would go in Rosalie's red M3. Emmett offered us his Jeep but we said no, we would go in my car which would be arriving soon. They said bye and Alice gave Mike a kiss as did Leah to John. At 8:30, my baby had arrived. A silver convertable Mini Cooper with the usual black leather interior. I was so exited that Carlisle had it sent from Salt Lake.

We drove into Mountain View High (A/N: If it's a real place sorry) and drove past all the cars until we saw Edward's shiny Volvo and the Cullens' all around it. I reversed into the spot next to Rosalie's car and got out. Mike went to Alice and gave her a hug and John hugged Leah. Emmett shouted "Nice car, loser!". I just went I could beat your ass in 3 seconds flat. And he laughed and said we shall see. We walked in together and went to get our schedules. We looked at each others too see if we were in any classes together. I was in gym with Bella, Alice and Renesmee first and the rest of the day with Rob apart from last period, I had English and was with Jasper, even though he was a senior. Also I found out I have math lessons with Emmett because numbers aren't his strong point.

In Gym, they played baseball we got out of it because we hadn't got a spare set of clothes to change into. It was fun and we saw the boys playing soccor. Next I had maths and the teacher put me with Emmett thinking I would help him. And when he said numbers weren't his strong point he wasn't lying. He should have been I Pre-K maths not Junior. The rest of the day flew by after the painful hour of teaching Emmett 1x1 wasn't 2.

English came and I was happy for 2 reasons: 1. It was the end of the day and 2. I was in the same class as Jasper. Other the past month or so I was being to like him a lot. Damn Alice for having that vision. Anyways, we got to sit next to each other and we talked about what we had done today. He laughed when I told him about Emmett and we got a dirty look from the teacher, Mrs. Tomas (A/N: Again made up name sorry if it is a real person). We were given a huge book that was a senior book. I was in senior English! And told we had to read it and write an 10,000 word essay on it, all the space of a month. Great, why would I want to read a book with 3,567 pages unless something good happened. Jasper asked me if I wanted to write our essays together. And I said yes so quickly. When we returned to the Cullen's home, everyone but me & Jasper went hunting and the pack went home. Jasper was sat cross legged on the couch and I sat next to him. Things were pretty boring for awhile until we both looked up at the same time and I just noticed how close our heads were. I was about to pull my head up when I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. And by the time I realised it was Jasper kissing me, my arms were around his neck kissing him back. His arms snaked around my waist and then we heard a knock on the door and Jasper pulled away to answer it. I heard him open the door and say 'Hello, Aro, what can I do for you?'. 


	7. Chapter 6: On the run again

Chapter 6: On the run again

Lilly's P.O.V

Aro is here! This is not good. I have to get my brothers now. Aro's voice spoke after a minute or two 'I need to speak with Carlisle, if that is possible?'. I leaned forward expecting Jasper to say he wasn't in and Aro would say 'I shall come back later'. Stage one was complete, Jasper said he was hunting with the family but Aro muttered 'Fine, I shall wait for him.'. Now I was officailly freaking out! ARO WAS COMING INTO THE HOUSE, FUCK! I got up and ran outside into the forest and kept running until I found the Cullens. Carlisle asked me what was wrong and I just went to my brothers and said 'We have to go, now!', they all justed looked at me like I was some maniac. I just said 'Aro is at the Cullens, we have to go!'. And with that Rob got up and ran aswell as John, Mike gave Alice a quick kiss telling her to stay here and don't follow us. I took one last look at the Cullens and ran after my siblings, also picking John up on the way. He is so slow. We kept running until we were out of Forks and found a clearing that should keep us safe for a while.

Jasper's P.O.V

When I brought Aro into the Lounge, I found Lilly wasn't there but in her place was a note. The note read:

Jasper, Sorry I had to leave but it's just too risky for me to be in the house at the same time as Aro. I have to go find my brothers.  
Lilly x

I couldn't believe it, she was gone but I kept myself from running after her and played host to Aro until I heard Carlisle return, half an hour later. All us Cullens where crowded into our lounge on various items of furniture. Aro started talking and we all listened apart from Alice who looked quite depressed. 'I need to ask you a favour. Last month four very dangerous vampires managed to escape our grasp and they need to be returned to us soon before the cause hell on this town. If you find the Wells family, please don't hesitate to tell us.'. Carlisle nodded and told him we shall do our best. I knew Aro wasn't completely believing the it but he left. The next thing I know my feet are making me run into the forest behind our house and with a look next to me Alice is there too. I knew I had to find Lilly and the next thing I know the rest of my family is with us too and Jacob's pact of the other side of the border.

Lilly's P.O.V

My eyes shot open. I smelt vampire and I wasn't the only one. My brothers ran to me and circled me, protecting me against whatever was coming towards us. But John steeped away and shouted 'Leah, come on out.' and from behind a tree Leah came out along with Seth, Jacob, Quil and Embry. Mike quietly said 'Alice, you too.' and from another side came the Cullens and Alice ran into Mike's arms and began to kiss him and in my mind I stated 'Get a room' and Rob and Edward stated to laugh but John soon shut them up by yelling 'Do you know how much you shit us up?'. And they in perfect chorus said sorry but I looked at Alice who was saying that the Volturi had followed them and where heading this way. I got up and was about to run but John stopped me and said 'You lot go, we will stay because I'm tired of running, I'm not built for it, I'm built to kill with these babies.' Leah looked at him as if he was going to get killed if she left him but he urged her to go. Mike gave Alice a kiss and she left and Jasper gave me a hug and whispered 'Be careful' and I gave him my best smile and said I always am. And with that the all left and Jacob said 'If you need us we will help!' and ran to catch up with the others. John just whisperes 'For Mom'! And we get ready for the battle of our life. 


	8. Chapter 7: The Long Awaited Fight

Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Rebecca for the sole reason of that this is her birthday present from me because I can't afford to buy her a present. So this is a late birthday present! This chapter is long-ish and will contain swearing and violence so you know, enjoy and review! :P. Also this is a kind of sorry to my other friend, Jake, because recently I have been making him very annoyed! :D

I have also written this chapter around 4 times and each time a different opening or ending and I finally decieded on this one.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: The long awaited battle

Lilly's P.O.V

I felt a strong breeze as me and my brothers formed into a circle just waiting for our enemy to come. The words of John echoed through my mind, 'For mom'. That was one of the only times John had said something deep and meaningful because normally he would just start to fight without any reason. We knew that the Guard would come first and we all have had past with some of them. John and Felix had never got on, even when our family was still in good terms with the Volturi. John described him as an 'idiot with an over-grown ego' and that was one of the nicer ones. Rob hated Heidi but we never asked why and then me. I loathed the two brats, that went by the names Alec and Jane. Alec was over confident and thought he was best because of his 'power' and his twin sister was just as bad. The may look sweet and innocent but they can cause you so much pain just by playing inside your mind. But luckily we have mental shields that keeps them out.

The Breeze had moved my hair infront of my face and just as I pulled it behind my ear, we heard hisses coming from behind trees all around us. John immediately crouched down and got ready to fight and the rest of us followed suit. From behind the biggest tree stepped Felix and Chelsea. Chelsea spoke softly and kind of musically. 'We have been told not all of us will fight you as the Volturi still needs its Guard and they told us as 5 of us are the most powerful you should fight us.'. I looked at Rob as to ask who the others were but my silent question was answered by the brats and Heidi coming from behind 2 other trees. Chelsea continued 'You will fight us one-on-one apart from who ever takes on Jane and Alec. The last person shall have a note for you with something about the death of your mother.'

Felix stepped forward and said 'I shall be first' and without even consulting us John took up the challenge. We left the centre of the clearing and they got ready. Maybe I had been hanging around with Jasper a bit too much but I could sense the emotions of my brothers and even Leah. Mike was nervous for John and so was Leah but me and Rob knew Felix had nothing on John. The fight started as Felix swiped at John but his arm was caught. John'e eyes flickered towards Rob, signalling him to start a fire. Rob closed his eyes and two seconds later, a fire started in the upper left hand corner of the clearing . With a flick of John's wrist, Felix was short on arm. John threw it in the fire and the flames turned slightly purple with a thick black smoke coming out of it. I could feel Leah's worry but then something calmed her down and that something was Jasper. Alice was telling her that John is tougher than to be taken out in a matter of minutes.

My mind resorted back to the fight infront of me. Felix had managed to lose his other arm in just a manner of minutes but in a blink of an eye, John was on the ground with Felix on top of him with a murderious glint in his blood red eyes. I gasped quietly but in my heart I knew John would get out of it. I could feel Mike's arm go around my shoulders and I gave him a hug and once again the tables had turned. John was now on top and whispered into Felix's ear 'Say goodbye mother-fucker.'. And under one minute the rest of Felix had been flung into the fire.

John walked back to us and we waited to see who would stand forward next. It was clear that the most 'powerful' members of the Guard were shocked and were taking their time composing themselves. In my mind I was saying 'please let the brats come next' but to my disappointment, Heidi came forward and so did Rob. I knew Rob would rather end this quickly or he would play a game and get her thinking she was winning and just before she would kill him, he would kill her. This was going to be interesting. Rob was still and Heidi was circling him, ready for pouncing on him. I watched in horror as she jumped into the air and appearing behind Rob. But Rob already knew that she would have done this so spun quickly on his heel and punched her in her stomach and before she had time to recover he sent another punch right into her stomach. John was telling Mike 'I've taught him well' and Mike laughed and I giggled and John whispered to us both 'Any of them plays dirty, and I'll jump in'. But what was scary about this was that he said it with one of the biggest smiles on his face. As if he knew at least on of them would.

The battle was beginning to wind down. Heidi was beginning to slow down as Rob kept the punches coming. I could tell Rob was getting bored of playing 'Heidi is a punching bag' and closed his eyes and held his hand out. His jet balck hair started to stand on end as he released a powerful wave of phsyic energy that I had only seen once before. I destroyed Heidi in a matter of seconds and her remains were cast along with Felix's. Rob ran back over to us and gave me a hug whispering 'Alec and Jane are next'. To which I gave a big smile to and looked at them.

And just as Rob said the brats stepped forward and I joined them in the middle. I asked them quite kindly 'You ready to join the other bastards?' to which they shot me looks that would kill. In my mind I decieded to kill Alec in a fight and make Jane die a quick painless death. The asked me which one I wanted to fight first and I said Alec. Alec ran at me thinking he was too fast for me to see him but I simply stuck out my foot and he went flying head first through a number of trees to which I must admit I laughed. A lot. When he came back I ran to him and in the progress took his head off and it was over my shoulder into the fire. Getting rid of the rest of him was easy and then Jane stepped forward shouting 'YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THAT BITCH!'. But before she could move I ran and started going around in a circle taking random body parts off as I went and by the end which was around 3 minutes later she was gone.

The fight between Mike and Chelsea was the most difficult to watch by far. Chelsea out smarted Mike a number of time and just as she was about to kill him, a small pixie sized vampire jumped onto her and started beating her up. Carlisle came to check on us whilst Emmett picked up Mike. We muttered we were fine and Carlisle's attention turned to our worry was Mike. My eyes flickered to Alice who had taken Chelsea down and was about to put her in the fire. I ran over and told her to stop for a minute and I rumaged through the clothes she had been wearing and found a note. The note was clearly Aro's handwriting and I told Alice, she can finish off the job which she smiled gratefully to.

I took the note to my brother's and we read:

Wells siblings,  
You will be wanting to know the truth about your mother's death.  
Well, we once again worked with our enemy, the Werewolves.  
And Lilly, you have meet these wolves before I hope this information helps you to do the right thing like the first time Also we shall not be bothering you again Aro

John grabbed me by my shoulders and whispered 'Werewolves? You meet werewolves?' I could see the anger in his eyes. I looked at him and said not by choice, the attacked me and Jacob saved my ass.

John walked over to Jacob and asked him where we can meet these bastards. And he said two words 'La Push'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There will be 1 more chapter and an what happens chapter! 


	9. Chapter 8: The End!

Sorry for the delay! I've had writer's block once again. This may be the final chapter depending on if I can be bovered. Also I know I get a lot of readers but not many reviews so please review!

Once again, there will be swearing but not a lot and maybe violence, I haven't deceided that one yet!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John's P.O.V

Bloody wolves. Once again they take away something important to us and once again we are going to kick the arses. As I was fuming, I could her Leah trying to calm me down and to let go of Lilly as I was 'hurting' her. But when my vision cleared, I could see what Leah was on about. I had totally forgetten that I was ten times stronger than Lilly and was probably close to braking her arm. I quickly let go and started running in a southern direction but Rob shouted 'Do you even know where La Push is?' and I ran back to the group and heard Alice giggle at me. I glared at her but she didnt seem fazed and said I reminded her of Emmett 'looks like a big bear' and that she couldn't take me seriously. Mike just said 'You never saw him fighting did you?' and she shook her tiny head. For a while I fazed out thinking it was quite funny with Mike and Alice beginning a couple as Mike was 6'3 and Alice was a tiny 4'9 but when I felt a punch on my left arm and looked at Rob, which I was quite surpised at and he said he had a plan.

Rob started to explain that we should do what we did with the wolves who killed dad. Even though Charlotte wasn't mine and Mike's mom, she was the mother figure we had as our mom died when we were born. Anyways, back to the plan. Me and Rob would round up the wolves and the two speedsters of the family would get the thing that matters the most to them. It wasn't hard to get the wolves attention we just stepped in wolf terrotory and they came running to us as fast as the could. Three big wolves came running through the trees and phased right in front of us and before they could say anything we had them bound to trees with chains. Don't ask where we got them from. I could hear the leader saying what do you want with us, to which Rob replied with in a minute.

And right on time Lilly and Mike came running into the clearing. They saw Lilly had two women over her shoulders and Mike had another woman. When they plonked them down on the dirty floor, the wolves growled and I at that moment Jacob and Leah came out and demanded to know what we where doing but Rob rushed them away and I heard Jacob threaten saying you hurt my sister I will fucking kill you.

Lilly's P.O.V

After hearing Jacob's threat and Leah's too. I was more delicate with the two woman I was carrying, but in the background I heard a gunshot and I could smell humans but they were Billy Black and Charlie Swan according to Bella. I said we have to do this quick because I don't wanna be shot. Mike ran near the wolves but not to close and saw one of them who I heard Jacob name Jared and said he was first. I noticed he was looking at a woman with thin and whispy hair so I ran over and grabbed her and put my mouth near her neck to which I heard two responces. From the Cullens, I heard a gasp, which meant the plan was working, and from Jared he shouted Kim. Rob went near him and asked him a simple question and if he lied Kim would die. He nodded extremely quickly. The question was 'Did you kill Charlotte Wells in the demand of the Volturi?' He answered with 'No, I couldn't kill an innocent woman, I made to just outside of Utah and ran back to La Push'. Rob looked at me and nodded meaning he was telling the truth and I let go of Kim and John broke the chains restaining Jared. When he came over, I told him what we wher doing and he just nodded in apprecation of not hurting Kim.

Next, Rob went to Paul and I grabbed the woman who looked a lot like Jacob so I knew I had to be careful with her or I will have Jacob murdering me. So I put my mouth near her neck and I heard Jacob make a threat and swear all in the same sentence. Rob asked Paul the same question and once again the answer was no with the explaination of 'I got to the house put I couldn't go through with it so I turned back and came home to Rachel'. And again Rob nodded, John broke the chains and I let go of Rachel and filled him inon the plan and told him not to tell Jacob or Leah or The Cullens as Jacob called him over to check on his sister.

And finally, I picked up Emily, and sensed that Leah had phased and that Billy and Charlie were with the Cullens and my eyes flickered over and saw the shocked faces of the two men at the sight of my mouth beginning so close to her neck. Rob went to Sam, he was the only one I remembered from when they attacked me a few months ago. Rob asked him the same question as the other two lads but he refused to answer so I put my teeth closer to her neck so close that they where almost touching it. Then he spoke saying 'I will tell you as long you let go of Emily' to which Rob said No. He started to talk when he saw my teeth were touching her neck and I was close to piercing her skin. 'Yes, I did it. But I needed what the were offering for it.'. My eyes widened as Mike asked what they were offering. 'They were offering lots of money and since Emily is pregnant we needed the money, I did it.'. Rob said 'We will throw you a life line. Who do you want to die your Emily or you as payment to us.' and as soon as he said you Sam said, 'I will die, I couldn't bear to lose Emily.'. I was shocked with his quickness of decieding to die. But as he was expecting the blow from John he felt the chains brake.

And he looked at John who just said 'Unlike the shape-shifters who killed our father, you showed compassion and for that you can live but.' and he have him a punch which broke his arms and a few ribs. 'Thats for killing our mom and if I hear you attack my little sister again, I will kill you, ok?' and John smiled a sweet smile and Sam just nodded and asked if one of us could help him get Emily home and maybe him to the hospital but Carlisle did some checks on him and he left with Emily and Seth, who was carrying them on his back. Afterwards Jacob came and was about to hit me but something stopped him and saw Jasper and Emmett where holding him back and I heard Jasper say 'It's rude to hit a lady' and winked at me and Emmett just laughed saying I would kick his arse anyway. In the background I saw John being shouted at by Leah and Mike was being shouted at by Alice for two totally different reasons. Leah was shouting at John for nearly killing her cousin and Alice was shouting at Mike stating her could have been killed and kissed him anyway.

I walked away from the crowd and I heard Jasper behind me. He asked me would I have killed them and I simply shook my head and said ' I never have drunk human blood and hopefully never will.' and he just smiled and walked closer to me and put his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek and we stared at the stars.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People I know the endings at bit boring and soppy but I just got tired to tell you the truth. :P So thats it! Unless you want a sequel because I have some Wells family members like Grandma Wells in mind, so tell me what you think!  
And REVIEW! 


End file.
